Prisoners of Wilson Castle
by Twifan23KD
Summary: When eighteen year old bella is sent to live her aunt in england. She lives in the castle of Wilson and when hearing the hurtful crying and the crash of whips she meets the Prisoners of Wilson castle, but dose she find love on the way. AU Ordinary Couples
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE AND AD THIS STORY CAUSE WHEN YOU DO YOU WILL BE GIVEN A REWARD OF A SPOILER OF NEW CHAPTERS**_

**_PLEASE AND REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I DON'T WRITE_**

**_BTW SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS IM LOOKING FOR A BETA TO HELP ME WITH THIS STORY IF YOUR INTERESTED IN BEING A BETA TALK TO ME_**

* * *

Day One : Old Style

_**18th December 2009**_

_**I am Bella Swan aged eighteen and I will be filling these pages of my time at my aunt Victoria Wilson.**_

_**I will be traveling from Forks Washington DC to London England.**_

_**My Aunt lives on the out back of the large bustling city in the country side. She was widowed lastyear by the death of her husband James Wilson.**_

_**The last time I saw my aunt i was only five years old all I remember was an middle aged couple in old style clothing definitely not in the time bracket and it was stained in **__**Blood**__**.**_

_**I'm Nowsitting on a bench outside of the London airport waiting and a black car withtinted window pulls up in front of the bench. A boy steps out from the divers side holding a white of card with my name writing in bold writeing.**_

_**The boy leans against the car in a black suit and sun glasses. I step forward from my bench and stand in front of the boy who looked around the age of eighteen my age. He talks to me in a thick Texas accent. **_

_**"Hello Mrs Swan I'm Jasper and i work for your aunt come with me" .**_

_**He turned and open the black car's back door and holds it open. I step in and sit down while Jasper collects my bags.**_

_**As he sits in the diver's side which is located on the opposite side to my comforting Forks lifestyle. The car revs and we drive off. We drive past though the big and cramped London scene. **_

_**Driving I look out the window to see a dark and gloomy castle resting on a hill,Jasper talks to me as I am just about to look away from the frightful place "That is your new home Mrs". I shudder and and look straight ahead and out the front window.**_

_**The car pulls to a stop outside the castle gates I follow the lead of Jasper as he steps out of the car and walks to the speaker i walk quietly behind him. **_

_**He speaks into the little black box while holding the green button down with his pale finger. "I have collected Mrs Swan please alert Madam Wilson" a high and bell voice replies back to him "consider her alerted and i look forward to seeing Mrs Swan come in". As the voice finished her sentence the big rusty iron gate opened to us.**_

_**We get back in the car and drive up the long drive way thick trees outline the road making the castle more terrifyingand doubleing its intensity. When we stop again and Jasper opens my door and leads me up the giant front steps of the castle. **_

_**The door is opened by to men Both pasty white and in old fashion clothes. I stood in the foyer very uncomfortable and wary, I was getting bad vibes from everyone in the room. **_

_**A women stepped down the stairs with grace and posture dressed in an old fashion green and red dress that looked liked it come from the eighteen hundred's and her fiery red hair curled up into a bun at the top of her head.**_

_**The lady was being followed by a lady also in old style dress clearly not as glamorous as her masters writing notes on old paper that curl at the ends like a scroll. **_

_**The lady hold her hand out to me in an lady like manner i shake her hand, she moves her hand to Jasper he takes her hand kisses it while kneeling on the floor.**_

_**She takes her hand back from Jasper and makes a hand motion tell him to be gone. **_

_**He nods to me and gets up from the black marble floor and walks in the direction of a pitch black hallway. He disappears in the darkness. I tear my eyes from the pitch black hallway and turn to the lady again. **_

_**She lifts her head high and speaks "Hello Isabella, I am your aunt Victoria, please I wish you not to do down that hallway it is the staff area no guest's allowed please." **_

_**She waves to the direction of the darkened hallway.**_

_**I nod, Victoria smiled and then turns to the lady behind her "Jane please take my niece to her room and tell her dinner is at six o'clock." **_

_**Victoria nods to me again and walks gracefully toward the hallway were the pasty white men that opened the front opened the door of the hallway as more darkness leaked though, and i heard a faint cry i shook my head, I'm probably hearing things.**_

_**I am seemy room a few minutes later and it is decorated in dull tones of greys and greens. I sat on the king side bed in the middle of the room and placed my phone on the table next to it. I lay in the center of the bed and fall asleep still faintly hearing the cry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry its been ages but my laptop with i use to write my story's charger broke Christmas eve and had to be sent away new years so i couldn't access any of my files so I'm putting an update to this story and to my CNA story so please check that out,**_

**_Thank you to all the feedbACK I GOT I WAS SO HAPPY TO SEE IT._**

**_the reward for the reviews and faves and alerts still go for this so for any type of feedback like favourite alerting and reviewing you get a spoiler_**

* * *

day two

_**I woke up from my sleep on the feather bed. I look to the ceilings followed the pattens made out of plaster. **_

_**Designswere like scary faces cataloging your every move**_

_**Someone one knocked at my rooms door, i called out to the my voice still thick with sleep "Come in".**_

_**In walked Jane she smiled at me. "It is breakfast miss". I turned at sat up so my legs were now resting on the floor. **_

_**I walked towards Jane,**_

_**"Cant you call me Bella Jane?" I asked her.**_

_**"I'm sorry Mrs but it is against the rules." she said as she made my bed. "Madam said you can wear normal clothes" Jane looked up at me.**_

_**"Ill get changed" Jane left-ed the room, I brushed my teeth and hair and changed into my new clothes of jeans and t-shirt.**_

_**I walk down the stairs and into the Dining room which was pointed out to me on my yesterday. I also meet the cook Carlisle and Esme Cullen.**_

_**"Hi Esme, Hi Carlisle" Esme turned a smiled at me, Carlisle just looked up from the carrots he was cutting and half smiled.**_

_**I looked around the kicthen and the walls were painted the dull greens that are like my rooms, **_

_**The floor had the chilling black sparkly walked I also noticed that like the other staff he was wearing the old style clothes like Esme, carlisle and Jane unlike the suit he was wearing yesterday.**_

_**Jasper took the food of the counter and while holding the plate with eggs,bacon,sausages and a pieces of buttered bread, in one hand and opened the dinning room door. He motioned with head to do in the dinning room.**_

_**I walked into the room to find the room empty, I sat down at the long rectangle placed the food in front of me. I boy with a shock of bronze hair came though the door wearing the old style clothes and a worn out and beaten expression.**_

_**I stared after the boy his head whipped around in my direction.**_

_**His green eyes locked mine, I was unable to move his perfect face dazzling and dazzled at the same.**_

_**It was hard to believe this perfect boy was looking at me, His slight tan highlighted in the fluorescent lights.**_

_**Jasper cleared his throat which brought me back down to earth and away from the unappreciated fantasies.**_

_**I turn to Jasper, he is bent over the table collecting the cups from earlier breakfast.**_

_**I turn back to were i spotted the bronze haired beautiful guy,**_

_**But he was gone................**_

_**"Who was he jasper?" i asked him**_

_**jasper looked at me like i was stupid or mentally handicapped**_

_**"Who was who Bella"**_

_**An hour after breakfast i decided to look around the castle.**_

**_curiosity got the best of me so i _walked to the opening of the black door, I barely took notice of the danger sign above the old deep brown wood doors that will lead me to the crying i keep hearing.**

**I reached open to pull at the dusty gold door knobs open. When a one flame like hot hand griped my mouth while the other hand took my hand away from the door but the hot hands suddenly turn cold.**

**And I turn to meet................**

Hope you like that but remember you dont review i dont write


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay my laptops been breaking and others things are happening**

The heated hand belonged to the cold and distracted Jasper."Mrs What are you doing?" Not giving me time to respond ,he was pushing me from the door and into the garden.

He obviously didn't know what he was doing, Because he wouldn't want me seeing this.

A blow to my front I was thrown backwards.

My back was pressed to the wet grass,

I was to in shock to move my breathing came out pant after pant.

I lifted my hand slowly carefully trying not to take the beast by surprise.

The deep brown beast sat up to revile the sturckture of an large mutant bear.

The way the large eyes started was telling me not to be afraid.

This bear was no winnie the pooh but he had the same kind playful look.

I held my hand up in way of showing him i wasn't going to hurt him the happily bumped his coal black nose into my hand a repeated it for ten minutes until

A wolf call broke the silence and now in the clearing is a mutant curly furred bear, A large ginger wolf and a very messed up human.

The wolf was gradually pushing the bear back. But in the end both animals were back in the maze of trees.

I raced to follow behind the beautiful animals but i was stopped by a huge invisible gate. Rubbing my face from where I banged into it it reach out to touch the invisible bars.

The bars were vibrating in my hands.

Just as i was about to let go the bars gave out a jolt of electricity knocking my back of my feet.

The strange thing was the trees were rustling wildly behind the gate but there was no sound...

next i felt was a blow to the head i was knocked out.

hours later...

i woke to jasper stroking my hair away from my face, "miss are you okay?" he seemed glad that i was still okay.

I sat up fast and grabbed Jasper's hand, "Jasper you wouldn't believe..." i cut off my sentence. The was difference his hand was ice cold the hostile waves i could feel buzzing from him were evident. were was the protective fiery hand i felt before...

This place was strange and jasper the comforting face i was staring into was in my mind becoming beastly.

**SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND OTHER THINGS**

**ILL TRY AND MAKE IT LONGER**

**please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, its been ages since i was on this account as I lost the details for it... Since I'm now able to log onto this account i was thinking of picking up my story's again but I no longer have any of my original files as my laptop died of death and I now have a different laptop and should be getting a new writing programe nut i need help to decide which stories to continue or to start something ne


End file.
